


Shima's Poem #2

by ThePinkMug



Series: PersonaX [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkMug/pseuds/ThePinkMug





	Shima's Poem #2

Tell me, love.   
Am I doing the right thing?  
These reprisal, these consumption,   
these... murders

This eye for an eye and teeth for a teeth, love  
I believe that it is justice,  
That I have all the right to seek for payback  
For all they have done to me, to my family  
To those I care, to those they don't care  
The saints, love, the saints don't look at us.  
The saints don't pray for people living in the gutter, stealing bread and selling their body to survive,  
They don't pray for women, girls, and boys selling sinful pleasure so they can put bread into their own mouth. No, love, they don't.  
The devils pray for them.  
And I kill for them.  
I kill for them and I believe this is justice.  
I kill so I can get rid of this pain, love, I do.

But love, why the more I kill the more painful it gets? Why?  
Why the more I consume, the hungrier I become?  
Why the more I tried loving, the more they are against me?  
What mistake have I done, love, tell me—  
Where did I go wrong?


End file.
